50 Scenes between Colonel Reynolds and Dr Novak
by cookie-moi
Summary: 50 small sentences about the relationship between Reynolds and Novak. And how they could have been a couple after "Prometheus Unbound".


**Title: ****50 Scenes between Colonel Reynolds and Dr. Novak **

**Disclaimer**: They both belong to MGM… typos instead belong to me.

**Rating:** T, maybe strong T… could feature "relationships" between two grown people and/or a bit of violent behaviour.

**Author's Note:** According to Reynolds first name is Albert... somehow I don't think that he looks like an Albert. If I hear the name Albert I think of an elderly gentleman, always being polite and good-natured - just like Batman's butler Alfred – and not a 40something spacemarine. So I wanted to give him a new name and ended up with Erik... just like the actor... really... creative... o.O

Anyway… enjoy my bit of silly shippiness, that came to live thanks to the wonderful word tables of Livejournals 50sentences community.

**Ps: I know that some of the sentences are rather long... *cough***

* * *

><p><strong>1 sentence each, 50 Themes – Epsilon<strong>

#01 - Motion

Reynolds teaches Novak the motions to block a right swing or an assault from behind and finds himself suddenly straddled by her – and beside her fervent blushing and the hiccups he realises how attractive the engineer is.

#02 - Cool

Her cool hand brushes the spot of skin between his pants and his shirt – and for a moment he is not sure if it was by pure accident, until he sees that glint in her eyes.

#03 - Young

When General Hammond dies so sudden it makes Reynolds realise that he also used to be a much younger soldier, motivated to do good, thinking that Minnesota was the most forlorn you could be send to on this world and not having to worry about space bugs, Goa'uld and everything else trying to destroy Earth.

#04 – Last

He knows the color will fade but the sting of where she slapped him in the face will last.

#05 – Wrong

Lindsay checks her numbers again because if she's off just for a tinywinypart-of-a-glimpse they are all going to be dead in space.

#06 - Gentle

She marvels at his gentle touch when he bandages the gash on her arm anew – who knew he had such gentle hands?

#07 - One

Of all the commands he could have been given, of all the women he has meet, of all the geeky scientists he had to protect, he has to fall in love with only one – and for all three "This one" is the answer.

#08 – Thousand

He can take a thousand hiccups of hers when she takes a single kiss from him.

#09 - King

Reynolds didn't like the King of this civilization – yes, he was willing to trade in favourable terms for them, he called the whole crew his guests, he treated his people right, he treated the women as equal, he was willing to learn- but Reynolds still did not like him and it had absolutely nothing to do with the interest the King showed towards Nowak.

#10 – Learn

It's true that Reynolds had a bachelors degree in physics and had worked in Area 51, as a guard – but that did not qualify him at all to repair a broken sublight drive during a battle while their scientists had all lost their memories.

#11 - Blur

She doesn't remember anything but a blur of bright colors, light and sounds, pain, words running together and leaving sense behind the moment she fell, or got hit, or was shot, she can't remember, it hurts, it's all in a blur, only one blur in her mind, a dark uniformed blur with the deep soothing voice of Commander Reynolds, more pain, burning pain causing more blurring – and then she luckily passes out.

#12 - Wait

Dr. Correy puts a blanket over his Commander who fell asleep while waiting for Novak to wake up from the operation.

#13 – Change

Somehow at one point in their professional relationship they had changed from Colonel and Doctor to Reynolds and Novak and then to Erik and Lindsey and he doesn't exactly know when – but then he doesn't exactly know if he cares, either.

#14 - Command

He's a military officer in command of a ship full of scientists – General O'Neill really thought about his paypack this time.

#15 - Hold

Her hold is firm on his arm, her breathing changing from deep to shallow with a whimper escaping her mouth but still she holds on to him and he to her – for her little hand is all that keeps him from falling to certain Death.

#16 – Need

His head hurts when it collides with the wall of the lift – but he simply dismisses it because Lindsay is kissing him rawly on the mouth with need while tearing at his uniform jacket at the same time.

#17 - Vision

They have a vision of a galaxy where their children can grow up in peace and without fear of what the future will bring.

#18 – Attention

He has to talk to O'Neill or to General Hammond – his attention should be on his surroundings, on his men and on the scientists with them, he should watch out for danger, but instead all his attention is on her and the way she moves, how her smile lights up her face and the wind plays with her hair.

#19 – Soul

Rough and heated but full of passion, that's what their whirlwind romance had been after the Prometheus incident – until she had pierced his soul the day she walked away.

#20 – Picture

40 years after his space command all he has left are pictures of his comrades, teams, friends, of the soldiers, the scientists and the few civilians – but no pictures of his family because he never managed to have one.

#21 – Fool

General O'Neill is no fool – he knows silent words of unspoken feelings, caresses of nevertouching fingers and looks of want and passion, because he had to experience them long enough with Sam.

#22 – Mad

Her little sighs drive him mad, his tomboy smile drives her mad, they drive each other mad – and lately it's not only in a positive way.

#23 – Child

He knows he's hallucinating but the child on his hip, with his smile and Novak's eyes, feels just so real – and when he turns around there she is, smiling and with child.

#24 - Now

They had no past and there will be no future for them, all they have is now – one night where feelings weight heavier than protocol.

#25 – Shadow

Reynolds strolls past his men in the shadow of a nearby rock-formation right to where Novak is working in the burning sun, takes of his hat and bestowes it onto her hair, presses a bottle into her hands before she can protest and then turns around and strolls back into the shadows.

#26 – Goodbye

He doesn't want to give her up but she understands the asgard system like nobody else and the newest X-304 really needs an engineer – so it's time to say goodbye – and he can't help but wish for something more than a simple hug.

#27 - Hide

Reynolds finds her hiding in one of the cargo bays, crying and pressing a bar of chocolate to her chest, waiting for him but shying away from his arms, shocking him with the news of her pregnancy.

#28 - Fortune

He leaves his old parents a good fortune when he dies on a mission – and also, as they learn after the funderal, a daughter-in-law to care for them.

#29 – Safe

Some of the soldiers become annoyed by the sound of Novak's hiccups, they're loud, annoying and some believe she does this with intend, but for Reynolds it's soothing – because it means that their scientist is safe with them.

#30 – Ghost

When he sees Dr. Novak for the first time he wonders what demons and ghosts might haunt her at night.

#31 – Book

There a not many books on board the ship, most personel use the limited space for other personal items than heavy books – and so he finds himself in front of Novak's door to borrow her edition of Terry Pratchett's 'Guards!Guards!' for the upteenth time – and he doesn't really mind.

#32 – Eye

Lindsey's life is in danger, she's practically dying on the table and Reynolds and Correy don't see eye to eye on how to save her – Reynolds tells the Doctor he's going to dismiss him because of subordination and Correy slaps the Commander's feelings for the engineer in the man's face.

#33 - Never

He never enters her quarters aboard the Hyperion, because he knows that he could never trust himself in such close proximity to her.

#34 – Sing

It must be intergalactical space-pollen – why else should Reynolds be singing the Stones' Satisfaction?

#35 – Sudden

Lindsey stops Reynolds somewhere between kissing her lips and giving her a hickey – pinned between his body and halfway up the wall it's all a little to sudden.

#36 – Stop

Drs. Corrigan and Bammers work with the ancient weapon system, takes a critical look at the vegetation, and Minsch help the villagers to improve their dam and field watering system and Commander Reynolds stops and watches Lindsey sit with the children and building little wooden boats with them.

#37 – Time

Time was running out under and through Lindsay's fingers – right where Reynolds had been shot.

#38 – Wash

She tries to wash the blood from her hands but it's still there – she still sees Reynolds blood on her hands even though the water turned clear an hour ago.

#39 – Torn

When he finds her crying in the lift he's torn between being her commander or her friend, torn between a pat to the shoulder or her crying in his embrace.

#40 – History

The failed Prometheus mission was one hell of a beginning for the misery that is their history together – a mix of hiccup flavoured kisses, clumsy touches, one strained muscle for him and a concussion for her, topped with a rather messy makeout session in a cupboard and his unpassionate declaration that he loved her.

#41 - Power

After a week of staring out into boring nothingness he would give everything for even the smallest of power failures.

#42 - Bother

doesn't mind the presence of the chief engineer in his medical station this time for Novak doesn't come to him with another cut or bruise or burn but instead sits quietly next to the comatose commander and softly reads to him.

#43 – God

She repairs their ancient weapon system and the villagers declare her a goddess, praise the very ground she walks on, dress her in the most esquisite silk and Reynolds laughs at it – until he finds out that it's custom for these villagers to sacrifice their gods to calm the vulcanos.

#44 – Wall

After a too long day, too many interuptions, one near explosion of the ship, two enemy contacts and no more turkey sandwiches left in the canteen he finally snaps before he can go to bed and one Lindsay Novak ends up being pressed between his body and the wall – caught in not enough fiery kisses.

#45 – Naked

Reynolds hates space pollen – he never knows how to write reports about it – especially when he wakes up next to a very naked Lindsey.

#46 - Drive

She hears Reynolds yelling at them over the com-system to get the Hyperdrive back online or they all end up being nothing more than fried spacedust and Hermiod working as fast as he can while even more rapidly swearing in his mothertongue.

#47 - Harm

Having been overtaken by an alien entity he had broken his promise to never let harm come to Lindsey – and he can do nothing but wonder what he did do her exactly when she shys away from his touch and pulls her uniform jacket tighter around herself.

#48 - Precious

The little hiccup that escapes her everytime he leans in to kiss the soft inviting lips has a special place in his heart – because it means that she is just as thrilled as him.

#49 - Hunger

She's hungry but doesn't know if for food or human contact, but when she finds Commander Reynolds in the empty canteen eating a turkey sandwich one night, she decides between two hiccups that she doesn't care – and he suddenly finds himself on todays menu.

#50 – Believe

Neither of them likes to believe in God, because there are so many spirits out in space with godlike powers who abuse them and in the end it has them just fearing that the God they have been raised to believe in, simply turns out to be another one of those.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Outtakes"<strong>

With some sentences I found more than one sentence that would go with it. Sometimes the same sentence with just a slightly varying phrasing, and sometimes a completely different sentence altogether.

#02 - Cool

The bulkhead out into space is cool against her forehead when she stares into unending space.

#02 – Cool – the third sentence (^^)

Reynolds can't keep up with the rapid flows of technobabble that gets thrown in his direction and has probably a lot to do with how to avoid exploding in space this time of the day – and because there's no difference between technobabble and poetry in chinese he just answers "Cool".

#04 – Last

Scars fade, at least the physical ones usually do – but the scars of the soul will last.

#12 - Wait

Reynolds probs his legs on the end of Lindey's bed, grabs his magazine and waits patiently for Lindsey to wake up from the narcose – tries to be as less as possible in the same room.

#13 – Change

Reynolds has been serving under Jack O'Neill for years now and he's grateful for the change of posting, at least they don't have to save SG1's collective behinds every other day anymore.

#25 – Shadow

He stirs a red tinged Novak out of the burning sun into the shadow of a nearby tree, presses a bottle of still water into her left and a power bar into her right hand, knowing all to well that during her intense work she has forgotten to keep an eye on herself.

#33 - Never

He makes sure to never enter her small quarters aboard the Hyperion, because he can't trust himself to be in such close proximity without reaching out to her.

#35 – Sudden

Being stuck half inside a console at midnight in the middle of engineering is not exactly the place where one would like to be the receiver of a sudden declaration of deep feelings.

#36 – Stop

Kissing down the pulse on her throat, trailing his hands down her hips she responds with little moans, gasps and the occasional hiccup, right until he reaches for the zipper of her uniform – that's the moment she tells him to stop.

#36 – Stop – again a third sentence ^^

The scientists are running in front of them towards the Rings, his men behind him to give them cover, when suddenly the motions stop and pain flares up in his side and blood colours his uniform.

#50 – Believe

They both have seen more than enough to know not to believe what they see but to believe in the unseeable, expect the unexpectable, improvise the unimprovisable and kiss the unkissable.

* * *

><p><strong>So…. Hope you leave a review if you liked it. And if not, leave one anyway. :)<strong>


End file.
